


What’s wrong?

by Ginny_inthe_tardis_at_221b_bakerstreet



Category: Sherlock (TV), hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginny_inthe_tardis_at_221b_bakerstreet/pseuds/Ginny_inthe_tardis_at_221b_bakerstreet
Summary: John starts noticing differences in Sherlock and himself. He needs to fix his problem. Sherlock also starts to dnotice the differences in him and desperately needs to hide them. I do not own either Sherlock or the hobbit or any of the character is this crossover. They are owned by bbc and JRR Tolkien.I have another account on fanfiction.net where I have also posted this and it’s basically the same username.Dicontinued though I might rewrite it later





	1. What is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short only because it is my first ever fanfic and I haven’t watched that much Sherlock but I thought I might as well.

John could tell that Sherlock had been acting a bit differently after that accident with the gold. But he just couldn't tell why he was acting weirdly.

John had also started to notice that he was getting shorter he was very worried about that because that means he was becoming a hobbit and he didn't want that. He had been going under the name of John Watson for 3 years now and hadn't reverted back to hobbit form in that entire time. And now for some strange reason that was happening.

John really missed the shire and his adventure with the dwarves but he knew that if he were to suddenly leave it would raise suspicion in baker street.

—

Straight after the case with the gold Sherlock had started to notice he had started to grow small scales on the inside of his hand.

He has been trying to hide them from John but knew that he would soon have to find out about his secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock smells something and seeks the answer.

"Sherlock! What are you doing in there you've been in there for five days now." John said.

Sherlock looked down at his arms and knew straight away he was not going to tell him the truth. "I'm just…" he didn't know what to say he couldn't think up a good enough lie. This was the first time since he was a little baby dragon that he couldn't come up with a good enough lie.

Cough cough he went just to satisfy John even though he was not not sick and he never got sick.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard John leave. And then he smelt it.

He could smell hobbit. He was so tempted to run out of the room but knew he couldn't. But he had to find the source. He reached for the door with one claw and twisted the handle. He slowly walked out of his room and made his way to the lounge room.

he could see a small head with curly hair on top. Was this the hobbit. He sniffed th air and found that he could smell smell the hobbit. It was coming from the lounge.

 

John found that Sherlock wouldn't come out of his room so he decided he would just sit down and write in his blog. He found that writing in his blog brought his mind away from Sherlock right now even though he was writing about him.

"hobbit" a deep raspy voice came. John quickly turned around to find a man with a mop of curly black hair, claws with green scales all over his arms and blazing red eyes.

“Who...who are you?” John questioned.

“You annoying little hobbit. I despise your kind. In fact I could rip you in half right..” he started with that deep voice then went on a normal voice “now”

It sounded so much like Sherlock but it couldn’t be Sherlock because Sherlock didn’t look like this. But he had the same hair.

It couldn’t be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this in fanfiction.net and just copied it so you might find some mistakes.


	3. The truth

I decided I will finally walk out of the room. I entered the living room where hopefully John will be.

John wasn't there. Where could he be. I glanced over at the couch and could see a small head with curly light brown hair on top. YUM!

NO! I thought DON'T LET THE DRAGON CORRUPT YOU! You are sherlock now not a dragon! Wait but dragons didn't exist!

The next thing I know I could hear a deep raspy voice saying "hobbit," I didn't know where it came from but obviously the small being on the couch turned and looked at me with its soft brown eyes. It stared up at me. I didn't know what to do. When did the great consulting detective Sherlock not know anything.

I heard a small voice. "Sherlock? Is that you?" It must've come from the what is it I called it. HOBBIT! That's it.

Damn it! I thought he's seen me now there's no turning back. I looked back down at the sad eyes of the hobbit and then it hit me. No literally the hobbit hit me with a cord. It also it hit me that the hobbit was John.

"John?" I said looking at the hobbit. Wait no John. Or was it Bilbo Baggins, the one who had punished me to this filthy human body. NO NO NO NO NO! This body is amazing I like it more then the dragon.

I stared down at the floor. What could I say. All john would do is push me away knowing my true identity. Let it go sherlock there's no hope left in you anymore the thought went through my head. No I couldn't do it.


	4. Wings

Sherlock’s POV  
Tears started to form in my eyes, I looked down at my shoes and shuffled slightly. I hated this.

“I’m so sorry John. I didn’t mean for you to see me like this. I don’t know why it happened,” I say looking up slightly.

He looked at me in the eyes sadly. I turned to go back to my room when John interrupted me mid step.

“I can make you some tea if you would like Sherlock,”

Startled I jump around and face him again. In a time like this John is asking if I want tea!? 

“John do you not see what is happening here? I’m literally turn…ahhh!”

Pain rippled over my back. I screamed out. I could faintly hear John screaming my name and touching me but it burned. I fell onto my knees and soon I fell onto my stomach.

Next thing I see is darkness.

Johns POV  
Sherlock just starts screaming. I rush over to his side and scream his name. What’s wrong with him. He drops to the floor. That’s when I notice the bumps on his back. What’s happening.

Sherlock keeps on screaming but I ignore that as I touch his back. It was burning.

I quickly pulled my hand away and stare at it. It looked slightly red. I look back down at Sherlock and there is red blood coming through his shirt.

I run into the kitchen and grab a cloth and wet it with cold water. I run as fast as I can back to sherlock and softly place the cloth onto his burning back.

Poor Sherlock he must be in pain.

His body goes limp in my arms. He must be unconscious. This isn’t good.


End file.
